


Вынужденное интервью

by Strannics



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: — Мало того, что это турианец, так ещё и какая-то шишка, — уныло протянула Калисса, рассматривая изображение выпавшего ей инопланетника. — Давайте поменяемся, а?





	Вынужденное интервью

 

      Праздничного настроения не было и взяться было неоткуда. Земля была больна после войны, а чувство радости и облегчения многих опустошило намного раньше, чем этому был дан официальный день.  
      Калисса выискивала в памяти картины пышных парадов, но с трудом могла найти в нынешнем хоть какие-то похожие черты. Это должно было быть триумфальным ходом, но в чём-то больше напоминало траурную процессию. К тому же, это был праздник преимущественно для гражданских — им нужно было как-то заглушить воспоминания и отвлечься от окружающей разрухи хотя бы на день, чтобы потом с новыми силами взяться за восстановление… А вот втянутые солдаты только лишний раз мысленно возвращались к полю боя и на ходу передёргивали плечами или мотали головами, пытаясь от этих самых воспоминаний отгородиться. Даже интересно, сколько будет прошений об отставках, как только всё окончательно утрясётся? Счёту, наверное, поддаваться не будут.  
      Калисса, на самом деле, вообще не должна была быть здесь, на Земле, в окружении всех этих людей и инопланетников. В конце концов, есть Диана Аллерс, она во всём этом привыкла вариться, да и благодаря репортажам с «Нормандии» её теперь чуть ли не все знают! Есть ей в помощь ещё куча военных репортёров, которые тоже умеют со всем этим работать… А лично Калисса согласилась спуститься на Землю только из малодушного желания в последний раз вдохнуть воздух родной планеты, навсегда поглотившей в волне огня и хаоса её семью и подругу; потом она планировала сразу же улететь, первым же кораблём обратно на Цитадель, восстановление которой велось полным ходом и где всегда нужны были лишние руки или голос для поддержания связи. И больше никогда не возвращаться. Жить на станции или, если та не покинет пределы Солнечной системы, оставшись на орбите Земли, перевестись куда-нибудь ещё, подальше.  
      Но стараниями всё той же Дианы Аллерс совсем не планировавшая соваться на праздник Калисса всё-таки оказалась чуть ли не в самой гуще его событий. Аллерс вцепилась при личной встрече, как клещами, и тянула за собой до тех пор, пока не притащила к организованному информационному посту.  
      — Мы смогли выторговать право взять интервью у некоторых участников сражения в Лондоне! — воодушевлённо пояснила Аллерс. — И у нас даже есть план, как сделать это… ну, скажем так, немного необычным.  
      Калисса слушала вполуха и всё не могла понять, она-то каким боком во всём этом замешана. Если тут намечались интервью с чуть ли не возведёнными до святых героями, то она точно в эту атмосферу не вписывалась, с её-то репутацией, вряд ли забывшейся на фоне праздника. Или даже способной неплохо так испортить праздничное настроение. Однако Аллерс ничего этого слышать не желала, да ещё и надавила на больное, вспоминая Эмили Вонг, мол, сделай в память о ней, а потом иди на все четыре стороны. Это был нечестный и чертовски эффективный ход, уж Калисса умела оценивать такие по достоинству.  
      Они устроили всё равно что лотерею: настроили автоматический генератор и случайным образом распределили имена тех, к кому было позволено сунуться хотя бы с десятком выверенных вопросов.  
      — Мало того, что это турианец, так ещё и какая-то шишка, — уныло протянула Калисса, рассматривая изображение выпавшего ей инопланетника. — Давайте поменяемся, а?  
      — Нет уж, что выпало, то выпало, — безжалостно изрекла Аллерс. — И потом, вопросы у нас уже составлены, нужно только задать и записать ответ.  
      Калисса обречённо вздохнула. Что же, это хотя бы не кто-то из команды Шепарда, с которыми уже давно и бесповоротно испорчены отношения… А сам Шепард, говорят, вообще погиб; ну или пропал без вести, если людям так уж хочется надеяться на что-то. Надежда вообще та ещё дрянь, уж Калисса знает, сколько надеялась, что семья где-то выжила и спряталась.  
      На встречу к турианцу Калисса шла, как на плаху. Плюс, с кучей «последних наставлений», забитым в омни-тул списком вопросов, составленных для неё турианским репортёром, и не меньшим списком тем, которые, если останется время для дополнительных вопросов личных, ни в коем случае не стоит затрагивать. Венчало набор табу ироничное «Не спрашивать о семье», применимое чуть ли не к каждому третьему жителю галактики.  
      — Примарх Виктус. — Калисса чувствовала, что улыбка у неё выходит ужасно натянутой и кривой, поэтому укусив себя за щёку, запретила себе пытаться изображать учтивость или неуместную наигранную радость. — Я из числа освещающих сегодняшний праздник репортёров.  
      Адриэн Виктус смерил её немного удивлённым взглядом, видимо, не ожидая увидеть репортёра-человека. Повернулся к ней всем корпусом и, подавив вздох, сложил руки за спиной — отточенное армейское движение и поза. Дал он согласие на это интервью сам или за него это решили другие, спрашивать было не с руки, да и гадать Калисса не хотела.  
Всего десяток вопросов, и они оба будут свободны от общества друг друга.  
      — Скажите, Примарх, — украдкой глянув на омти-тул, всё-таки слабо улыбнулась Калисса, — это правда, что Вы участвовали в Войне… — она на миг замолчала и всё-таки решила перефразировать, — в «Инциденте у Ретранслятора 314»?  
      Виктус точно ожидал любого вопроса, кроме подобного. К удивлению во взгляде добавилось какое-то странное и абсолютно непонятое Калиссой слабое движение мандибулами.  
      — Давно это было, — всё-таки произнёс Виктус как можно нейтральнее.  
      — Шаньси, говорят, похожа на Землю.  
      — Не думаю, что это сравнение уместно. — Виктус ответил чуть резче, чем хотел, а после, выдержав паузу в пару секунд, словно бы спохватившись, добавил уже тише: — К тому же, сравнивать сложно. Землю я впервые увидел уже… такой.  
      Калисса, не сдержавшись, поджала губы. За что боролась, как говорится.  
      Вот если бы что-то подобное ей ответил Шепард, она бы уже не упустила возможности сказать что-нибудь равнозначное в ответ! Но дерзить турианскому Примарху было не к месту и вообще ни в коем случае нельзя… Да и о Шепарде, наверное, стоило говорить сейчас уже только хорошо. Хотя Калисса, скорее, предпочла бы вариант «ничего». Команда Шепарда, наверное, тоже.  
      — Говорят, Вы некоторое время были на борту «Нормандии». — Обойти вниманием этот корабль Калисса не могла, просто из принципа, к тому же, к ней даже начинал возвращаться хоть сколько-то боевой настрой. Возможно, так проявлялось пресловутое «топить себя в работе», чтобы ни на какие другие мысли не оставалось ни времени, ни сил.  
      — Был.  
      «Он издевается, что ли? — мысленно выругалась Калисса. — Ещё пара таких односложных ответов, и я за себя не отвечаю!»  
      — И каково работать с полностью человеческим экипажем?  
      — Скажем так, он был далеко не полностью человеческим, — словно бы милосердно решил разориться на слова Виктус. — Но легче от этого не становилось.  
      — Азари, кварианцы, кроганы, — понимающе кивнула Калисса.  
      — Протеанин, — многозначительно добавил Виктус.  
      Калисса неопределённо хмыкнула. Что-то там про протеанина она мельком слышала, по большей мере благодаря делившейся информацией Аллерс. Ну и на Цитадели однажды было ненормальное оживление из-за его появления на этаже посольств… Но сама Калисса его не застала, так что судить не бралась.  
      Задать новый вопрос не позволил заработавший коммуникатор связи. Калисса тут же активировала омни-тул и приняла вызов.  
      — Аль-Джилани, ты на месте? — без каких-либо прелюдий поинтересовалась Аллерс.  
      — Жду сигнала, — как можно невозмутимее доложила Калисса и, отключив связь, вновь улыбнулась, на этот раз уже куда честнее. — Десять секунд до начала, Примарх.  
Виктус смерил её повторным взглядом, на этот раз неприятно оценивающим, и, как-то странно фыркнув, покачал головой. Калисса могла ошибаться, но это, вроде как было похоже на смешок.  
      — Вечно вы, люди, выкидываете какие-то фокусы.  
      — Богатый опыт? — цепляясь за многозначительно «вечно», со всей серьёзностью поинтересовалась Калисса.  
      — За последние полгода чуть ли не больше, чем за всю жизнь в целом. Но я бы не назвал этот опыт таким уж-то плохим. Утомляющим — да, но не плохим.  
      Калисса кивнула, принимая такой ответ, развернула список вопросов, которые составил для неё турианский репортёр, и включила запись.  
      Настоящее интервью начиналось.

 


End file.
